As Meninas Superpoderosas (personagens)
The Powerpuff Girls, conhecido no Brasil como As Meninas Superpoderosas,1 é uma série de desenho animado criada e escrita por Craig McCracken. Sucesso em todo o mundo, a série foi considerada a nova mania dos Estados Unidos durante o fim da década de 90 e inicio dos anos 2000 e teve um reboot de mesmo nome no ano de 2016, que está sendo transmitido atualmente. 2 A série, produzida inicialmente pela Hanna-Barbera, e alguns anos depois pelo Cartoon Network Studios, conta a história de três garotas com super poderes: Florzinha, Lindinha e Docinho. Elas foram criadas pelo Professor Utônio, que acidentalmente deixou derrubar o Elemento X na poção da "Garotinha Perfeita" (uma mistura de açúcar, tempero e tudo o que há de bom). Sendo assim, o Elemento X deu a elas super poderes, e entre uma brincadeira e outra, elas tem que salvar a cidade fictícia norte-americana de Townsville de diversos monstros. 1 A série se estrenó de aires a as 8:00 p.m. ET/PT tempo em 18 de novembro de 1998 em Cartoon Network nos Estados Unidos. McCracken originalmente desenvolveu um show em 1992, chamado Whoopass Stew!, enquanto estava cursando seu segundo ano na CalArts. 3 Após uma mudança de nome, o Cartoon Network apresentou As Meninas Superpoderosas no seu programa What a Cartoon! Show em 1995 e 1996. A série fez sua estréia oficial como um dos desenhos animados em 18 de novembro de 1998, com o último episódio sendo exibido em 25 de março de 2005. Um total de 78 episódios foram ao ar, além de dois curtas, um especial de Natal, um filme, um especial de aniversário de 10 anos e um especial em comemoração aos 20 anos do Cartoon Network. 4 Além disso, a série foi indicada para seis prêmios Emmy Awards, 9 prêmios Annie Awards, e um prêmio Kids Choice Awards durante sua exibição. Entre outras coisas, incluem um anime, três trilhas sonoras, uma coleção de DVDs, e uma série de jogos, bem como diversos produtos licenciados. No Brasil foi exibida regularmente até 2005 pelo SBT dentro do programa infantil Bom Dia & Cia, mas depois saiu e teve algumas poucas reprises no canal. Foi exibido pelo Cartoon Network regularmente até o início de 2016, tanto no bloco Cartoon Z@um, como no horário das 09h00 da manhã. Saiu do ar devido ao reboot. Também era exibido pelo Tooncast até essa mesma data. Em Portugal a série estreou em 2002 pela TVI e em 2013 pelo Cartoon Network. Episódio Piloto As Meninas Superpoderosas apareceram pela primeira vez em 1992 sob o nome The Whoopass Girls (em português: As Meninas Whoopass) em um episódio piloto intitulado The Whoopass Stew! A Sticky Situation (em português: As Whoopass! Uma Situação Complicada), produzido por Craig McCracken, quando ainda era um estudante no California Institute of the Arts. Mais tarde a palavra Whoopass foi alterada para Powerpuff (Superpoderosas no Brasil), pois era inapropriada para o público infantil, e as personagens foram feitas com um visual mais infantil. Anos depois, as heroínas apareceram em mais dois curta-metragens para o What a Cartoon! Show chamados Meat Fuzzy Lumkins (em português: O Terrível Fuzzy Confusão), de 1995 e Crime 101, de 1996, até estrearem sua própria série de televisão em 1998. Produção Em 1991, Craig McCracken, então um estudante no programa de animação de personagens da CalArts, 5 criou um esboço para o que seriam as Meninas Superpoderosas. 6 No ano seguinte ele incluiu-las como as personagens principais de seu curta-metragem The Whoopass Girls in: A Sticky Situation. 7 Este curta, foi selecionado para ser exibido na Spike and Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation em 1994. 8 9 Enquanto trabalhava no Laboratório de Dexter, McCracken apresentou o seu trabalho a Hanna-Barbera, que acabou sendo produzido para o Cartoon Network como "As Meninas Superpoderosas". Como parte de Toons Premiere Mundial, "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" foi exibido pela primeira vez em 1995, 10 e foi seguido por "Crime 101", um ano depois. O locutor Ernie Anderson, o narrador dos episódios-piloto, morreu de câncer em 1997, antes do show estrear, e ele foi substituído por Tom Kenny para o restante da série. 11 O diretor da animação foi o ex-colega de McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky (O Laboratório Dexter, Samurai Jack), que também dirigiu muitos episódios da série. 12 Todos os episódios originais foram desenhados à mão e produzidos na Rough Draft Studios na Coréia do Sul. 13 A estréia da série The Powerpuff Girls aconteceu em 18 de novembro de 1998 e foi a maior estreia na história do Cartoon Network na época. A série sempre teve a classificação mais alta a cada semana que era exibida — com um público que ia de crianças a adultos. 14 Em Outubro de 2000, o Cartoon Network colocou as Meninas Superpoderosas para as noites de sexta em horário nobre, tendo uma vitória entre as redes fechadas. 15 Até o final de 2000, o merchandising baseado nas Meninas Superpoderosas englobava toda uma variedade de produtos, incluindo T-shirts, brinquedos, vídeo games, lancheiras, e louça. 14 Em relação ao sucesso das Meninas Superpoderosas, Craig McCracken afirmou "Eu pensei que iria ficar no Cartoon Network e as crianças da faculdade iriam vê-lo e não haveria um sucesso como foi, nunca imaginei isso". 14 Especial décimo aniversário Em agosto de 2008, McCracken revelou na sua conta do DeviantArt, como havia sido anunciado na Comic-Con desse ano, que ele estava trabalhando com o Cartoon Network em uma novo episódio de meia-hora para comemorar o aniversário de 10 anos da série. 16 O especial, intitulado As Meninas Superpoderosas Detonam, foi ao ar no Cartoon Network Pan-Euro em 29 de novembro de 2008, na Maratona de aniversário das Meninas Superpoderosas, e nos Estados Unidos em 19 de janeiro de 2009, como parte de sua Maratona 10 º aniversário. Ao contrário de episódios anteriores da série, o especial de aniversário foi animado usando Adobe Flash no Cartoon Network Studios. 17 Em março de 2012, a série voltou para o Cartoon Network em reprises no bloco norte-americano Cartoon Planet. 18 Especial de 2014 Em 28 de Janeiro de 2013, foi anunciada uma nova animação especial em CGI estrelando as meninas chamada The Powerpuff Girls :Dance Pantsed (As Meninas Superpoderosas – Vacilou, Dançou! no Brasil) que foi transmitida no dia 20 de Janeiro de 2014 nos EUA e no Brasil no dia 18 de Abril de 2014. 19 O ex-Beatle Ringo Starr promoveu o especial cantando uma nova canção original chamada "I Wish I Was A Powerpuff Girl", com previews que antecederam a data de exibição, e dublando um novo personagem chamado Sequins de Fibonacci. 20 O especial foi dirigido por Dave Smith, que dirigiu episódios para a série no passado, com os membros do elenco original voltando para reprisar seus papéis. 21 Este especial de As Meninas Superpoderosas marcou a primeira vez em que o criador da série Craig McCracken não teve uma participação. 22 O enredo do episódio tem Macaco Louco sequestrando Fibonacci, juntamente com um cantor de ópera e um texugo. As meninas resgatam todos eles, e derrotam o Macaco mais uma vez com o seu plano de sequestro. Ele passa então a inventar um jogo de vídeo-game do mal chamado "Dance Pants R-EVILution" para assumir Townsville. 23 A Common Sense Media deu ao especial 3/5 estrelas citando a "atualização como de bom gosto em comparação com o estilo de animação original", no entanto recomenda para crianças mais velhas em torno de 7 anos de idade Reboot Em 2016, a série ganhou um reboot com algumas pequenas mudanças no visual das Meninas. Personagens Tal como é descrito na seqüência de abertura de cada episódio, as Meninas Superpoderosas foram criadas pelo Professor Utônio em uma tentativa "para criar a garota perfeita", usando uma mistura de "açúcar, tempero e tudo que há de bom". No entanto, ele acidentalmente derramou uma substância misteriosa chamada "Elemento X" na mistura, criando, ao invés de uma "garotinha perfeita", três meninas, e garantindo a todas as três super-poderes, incluindo voo, super-força, super velocidade, invulnerabilidade, visão de raio-x, super sentidos, visão de calor e projeção de energia. No piloto original, a substância acidental foi uma lata de "Whoop Ass", que foi substituído pelo "Elemento X" na série. 14 As três meninas têm uma cabeça oval, olhos anormalmente grandes (inspirado nas artes de Margaret Keane 25), braços grossos e pernas, sem narizes ou dedos (McCracken preferiu dar um olhar mais simbólico para elas, ao invés de ir para um olhar realista, o que significa que menos detalhes foram adicionados 26). Elas usam vestidos com listras pretas que correspondem às cores dos seus olhos, assim como meias brancas e sapatos pretos, no estilo Mary Janes. Florzinha (dublada por Iara Riça no Brasil): É ruiva e usa um laço vermelho gigante no alto da cabeça e o cabelo preso, com um vestido rosa. Confiante, orgulhosa, batalhadora e otimista. Elemento: Tudo que há de bom(Everything Nice). Florzinha é a líder das Meninas Superpoderosas com uma perfeita combinção de inteligência, beleza e força! O trabalho dela é fazer com que as meninas estejam sempre preparadas para lutar contra o mal, e manter a verdade e a justiça em Townsville. Lindinha (dublada por Christiane Monteiro no Brasil): É loira e usa duas maria-chiquinhas. Tem olhos azuis da mesma cor de seu vestido. Doce, sensível, corajosa (mas tem medo do escuro), inocente, observadora. A mais calminha do trio (Inocente das Meninas Superpoderosas). Elemento: Açúcar (Sugar). É ela quem carrega a alma das Meninas Superpoderosas. Borboletas são as coisas mais lindas e fofas para ela, se bem que quase tudo que ela vê é fofo para ela. Mas tome muito cuidado, esse anjinho de cabelos dourados pode ser bem perigoso! Também é a mais forte das três confirmado em um episódio. Docinho (dublada por Luisa Palomanes no Brasil): Cabelos curtos e pretos com detalhes espetados, olhos verdes da cor do vestido. Agressiva, tem bom senso, forte, porém esconde seu lado sensível. A "lutadora" do trio (Durona das Meninas Superpoderosas). Elemento: Tempero (Spice). Ela tem a atitude de uma Menina Superpoderosa. Só quer saber de ser a mais forte do mundo, e a pior coisa para ela é ter que usar vestido. Docinho gosta de bater primeiro e perguntar depois... ou melhor ainda... deixar que Florzinha tome conta do interrogatório. Anime e Mangá Em abril de 2005, os planos para criar uma versão anime das Meninas Superpoderosas foram anunciados. 27 A série estreou no Japão no ano seguinte, sob o nome de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (nomeada no Brasil como As Meninas Superpoderosas: Geração Z), com 52 episódios de meia hora, ao ar todos os sábados de 1 Julho a 23 de dezembro de 2006, e de 6 janeiro - 30 junho de 2007. A série se desviou de seu antecessor americano em termos de estilo, enredo e caracterização, mas ainda mantinha os temas essenciais que fizeram o sucesso da original. 28 Uma versão em Inglês também foi produzida pela Ocean Studios, em Vancouver, Canadá, e tem sido transmitida pelo mundo. 29 A adaptação para mangá, ilustrada por Shiho Komiyuno, foi publicada na revista Ribon da Shueisha entre junho de 2006 e julho de 2007. 30 Outra série de mangá chamada Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi foi criada em 2004 e lançada através da Snafu Comics. As meninas são mostradas para serem um pouco mais velhas do que na série original, mas com a mesma personalidade que os seus homólogos de TV, e se encontram com personagens de outros desenhos animados. A história tem as meninas agora indo para a escola na cidade vizinha de Townsville conhecida como Megaville. 31 A história em quadrinhos foi a vencedora nos prêmios "Outstanding Superhero Comic" e "Outstanding Character Art" como Melhor Cartunista da Web em 2005. 32 Idiomas Diferentes *Nos Estados Unidos, no original, os nomes delas são Blossom ("flor") para Florzinha, Bubbles ("bolhas") para Lindinha e Buttercup ("botão-de-ouro") para Docinho. *Na França, os nomes delas são Belle ("bela") para Florzinha, Bulle ("bolha") para Lindinha e Rebelle ("rebelde") para Docinho. *Na Itália, os nomes delas são Lolly (Florzinha), Dolly (Lindinha) e Molly (Docinho). *Na China, os nomes chineses delas são as mesmas duas palavras chinesas, não traduzidas atualmente pelos nomes ingleses originais. Os nomes delas em chinês são "花花" (Huahua, "flor") para Florzinha, "泡泡" (Paopao, "bolha") para Lindinha e "毛毛" (Maomao, "cabeludo") para Docinho. *Na dublagem espanhola latina-americana como Las Chicas Superpoderosas, os nomes delas são Bombón ("bombom") para Florzinha, Burbuja ("bolha") para Lindinha e Bellota ("bolota") para Docinho. *Na dublagem espanhola castiliana como Las Supernenas, os nomes delas são Pétalo ("pétala") para Florzinha, Burbuja ("bolha") para Lindinha e Cactus ("cacto") para Docinho. *Na dobragem portuguesa, os nomes delas foram Florzinha (o mesmo nome que no Brasil), Bonitinha (Lindinha) e Manteiguinha (Docinho). Porém, no reboot de 2016, foi mudado para os mesmos nomes que os da versão inglesa original. *Na Polônia, os nomes delas são Bójka ("luta") para Florzinha, Bajka ("conto de fadas") para Lindinha e Brawurka (versão suave de uma palavra "demolidor") para Docinho. *No Japão, os nomes delas são em Katakana, os nomes delas em japonês são "ブロッサム (Burossamu)" para Florzinha, "バブルス (Baburusu)" para Lindinha e "バターカップ (Batākappu)" para Docinho. Porém, eles são as traduções dos mesmos nomes que os da versão inglesa original. *Na Dinamarca, os nomes delas são Blomst (Florzinha), Bobbel (Lindinha) e Bellis (Docinho). *Na Noruega, os nomes delas são Blomst (Florzinha), Boble (Lindinha) e Belle (Docinho). **O nome norueguês de Docinho é o mesmo que o nome francês de Florzinha. **Na Dinamarca e na Noruega, o nome de Florzinha é o mesmo. *Na Suécia, os nomes delas são Blomman (Florzinha), Bubblan (Lindinha), e Buttran (Docinho). *Na Finlândia, os nomes delas são Papu (Florzinha), Pipa (Lindinha) e Poppana (Docinho). **O nome finlandês de Lindinha significa "Pipa" em português. *Em Israel e Hungria, os nomes delas são Sziporka (Florzinha), Puszedli (Lindinha) e Csuporka (Docinho). *Na Rússia como Суперкрошки ("Superkroshki", lit. Supercrumbêmcia), os nomes delas são "Цветик" (Tsvetik, "flor") para Florzinha, "Пузырёк" (Puzyryok, "bolha") para Lindinha e "Пестик" (Pestik, "pilão" e "pistilo") para Docinho. Curiosidades Nessa serie as meninas não são irmãs trigêmeas como na versão original e sim amigas que ganharam super poderes. O professor nessa serie tem um filho.